


I'd end my days with you, in a hail of bullets

by Missy_dee811



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, F/M, Guns, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Natasha Romanov, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Vampire Steve, Vampire Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_dee811/pseuds/Missy_dee811
Summary: Steve is one of the most powerful vampires in the city, and he's only getting stronger. Natasha is one of the best vampire hunters, but has developed feelings. Matters of the heart are complicated, Steve would know. He's been wanting to be with Natasha, and after consulting his partner, thinks its time.





	I'd end my days with you, in a hail of bullets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starvels (dinosaur)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaur/gifts).

> The title is from My Chemical Romance's Demolition Lovers, which is just as good now as it was when I first hear it.
> 
> I had been thinking about Steve as a vampire, the Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter series, and how much I love Steve and Natasha. This is the result.

“Natasha,” he said.

Pivoting on her right foot, she turned to face him. Her coat, billowing in the wind. It was cold, much colder than normal for this time of year. After all, it was only October, and already, they had had snowfall.

“Yes,” she said, rather terse.

Without meaning to do so, she had reached for her gun.

“You know I don’t like those,” said Steve, looking down at the gun in her hand.

“I’m sorry, Steve. It was a reflex.”

She secured the gun in its holster and met his eyes. “Besides, my bullets wouldn’t hurt you.”

“Perhaps not, but I would still bleed,” he said, wistfully.

She knew never what to say to such admissions.

As was custom, he had the last word. At first, it had irked her. He had this need to end conversations in a neat, tidy bow. His words were exact. He never said more than he intended and meant every word he said.

It drove her wild.

Some days, he would get under her skin. Other days, he floated. A caress. And she was ticklish.

It was unnerving.

There was something unspoken between them. She had tried to run from it, she had tried to dismiss it, but ultimately, she realized there was no escaping it. Her work brought them together more often than she’d like. He would be a powerful and dangerous foe and Natasha had enough of those.

“If you need me to be your friend, then I will be your friend,” said Steve.

“Why? Why do you want to be my friend?”

“You’re a good friend,” he said, meeting her eyes.

She kept her eyes on his and reached for his hands. “How can you know that?”

“Because you care,” he said, as he caressed her cheek.

She flinched when his cold fingers touched her and flinched again when she realized her mistake. She had shown disgust.

She wasn’t a fool. She knew he was a vampire. She knew he had power over her, but she also had power. She was the best vampire hunter on this side of the Mississippi. She could kill him in his sleep. She had seen vampires drain their victims and continue to feast.

She had no interest in seeing Steve in that way.

“I’m sorry,” he said, too sincere. There was something in his expression she didn’t want to decipher.

Natasha shook her head, dismissing the apology.

“I haven’t fed today,” he said. It was an excuse, she knew, but it was true. His hands wouldn’t have been so cold if there had been blood running through his veins.

She replied, “Please don’t tell me things like that.”

She turned in the direction of her car.

“I’ve upset you tonight, my dearest,” he said. He understood. They had broached a subject neither wanted to discuss.

Without turning back, she just nodded, and made her way to her car. It was parked on the next block. She sat in the car, with the keys in the ignition, as it warmed. She let her head rest on the steering wheel. Let the tension seep out.

It had been a long day and would be an even longer night. She wouldn’t apologize and even if she tried, he wouldn’t accept it. Tomorrow, he would be waiting for her, if she were to return

By the time she had found a parking spot near her apartment – luckily, it hadn’t taken as long as she had thought it would – she had decided, against her better judgment, she would.

She knew he would be waiting. Those icy blue eyes would bore into her one day and she wouldn’t be able to hide anymore.

That had been two years ago.

When others spoke of him, they spoke of the way his voice would carry in a room full of people. They spoke of the way he commanded respect by just entering a venue. They spoke of the way he would instill fear in others, for they knew crossing him would be their last act on earth.

When others spoke of him, they spoke of the vampire. They spoke of him as a leader.

When Natasha spoke of him, which she seldom did, she spoke of the man. She spoke of her lover, and that scared her the most. 

She didn’t find him intimidating. She found him attentive and introspective. He would listen to her grievances and lay out solutions to her problems. He had promised to be her friend if she would let him be hers and had meant it.

When others spoke of him, she listened. She knew they weren’t exaggerating. She knew he was dangerous. All vampires were. He was a young vampire, all things considered, and had risen through their ranks rather quickly. She knew it wasn’t just his charisma that had gotten him to where he was. She knew the things people said about him were true, they just didn’t match her experiences.

She didn’t know him to be aggressive. She didn’t know him to give in to his blood lust. Yet, he must. To be where he was, he must.

Natasha couldn’t tell others she wasn’t afraid he would lose control. She wasn’t afraid he would hurt her. She was afraid he would be much too gentle. She was afraid he would touch her once and she would have a craving that wouldn’t go away. She was afraid she would need him in her bed, night after night. She was afraid she would yearn for him during the day.

She was afraid her desires would engulf her.

She was afraid he would be the reason she’d never die.

It was frightening to love and want someone so much. And so, she kept resisting. Night after night, hoping he would stop asking her stay. Hoping he would give up and find some other human, but there was no one else.

She knew that now.

“Natasha,” he had said, in that soft voice he reserved for her.

“Yes?”

“You could stay here tonight,” he said, sincerely.

She stared at him. She could hardly believe he had had the gall to ask. Oh, she had been wondering when he would, but hadn’t expected today to be that day. They had been doing this dance for two years. He was usually so careful with his words. Careful to never say too much.

If he was ever out of control, it was never around her. And so, he must have wanted this for much longer than he would care to admit to her if he had decided this was the best night to ask.

Perhaps, it was that thought, more than any other, that convinced her.

His sincerity tormented her on a nightly basis. She knew he’d be up until dawn thinking of her. It was in the way he looked at her when he would ask if she wanted something to eat. If she wanted something to drink. If she wanted to stay and write her report. If she wanted to stay and watch the dancers.

There were nights she stayed to eat. There were nights she stayed to drink. There were nights she stayed to catch-up on work she knew she wouldn’t do once she got home. And yes, there were nights she’d stay to watch the dancers.

Some days, she’d lay awake in bed, for hours, thinking she should go back. Thinking she had nothing to lose. She did, though. Her humanity, for starters. Thinking it was foolish to deny herself what she had been wanting.

She’d think about the way he’d plead, with just one word: a simple _please_. The way his eyes would beg. She knew she was holding out until she couldn’t anymore, but she had long since forgotten why she was waiting that long anyway.

There was this push and pull between them. Everything he represented was a danger to her well-being, to her livelihood, and yet, she couldn’t shake the feeling that he would be good. He would be honest, and sincere, and God, was that all it took?

He reached for her hands and pulled her from her reverie as he did.

“You’re over-worked. Stay, a few hours. Drinks on the house, of course. One of my drivers will take you home if you’re too drunk to drive.”

“Do you know how much it takes me to get drunk?”

“Yes, I do. You know I do,” he replied.

“What if I don’t want to drink tonight.”

“Then don’t,” he replied.

“What if I want _you_ to drink tonight.”

She was shocked she had said it. She had thought about it so much, but hadn’t had the courage to ask for what she wanted.

“Natasha,” he said. Strained.

It was strange to see him this way. He was slightly off-balance as if shook by the force of her words. He had asked her to stay, knowing what that implied, and yet, when she took it to its natural conclusion, she had pushed too much?

Maybe, she should be afraid. Maybe, this would lead to an early death. 

“_Please_. Please don’t say things you don’t mean.”

“But I do, Steve. I mean it.”

“Then come inside.”

He turned, first to look at their fingers intertwined, and then at her sly smile.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her close.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted this?”

He couldn’t stop looking at her. The flush in her cheeks, her bright, emerald eyes. The stand of hair that just wouldn’t stay tucked behind her ear. She was beautiful.

“I’ve an idea, but if you’re in a sharing mood, by all means, continue,” she said. She couldn’t stop smiling now and it made her even more beautiful.

No one would believe her if she told them she was in love. No one would believe she had never dared take it a step further. No one would believe she was in love with a man she had never bedded. No one would believe that man was a vampire.

She earned her living by ensuring every vampire she was tasked with killing met their fate, be it with a stake through their heart or a silver bullet through their head.

And yet, one had wormed his way into her heart, and worse yet, she’d let him.

He lifted her with one hand and held her in place as he made his way down the stairs, to the right of the entrance, avoiding the throngs of people watching the dancers or waiting on their drinks. No one would know they were gone.

By this time, Natasha would be on her way home and Steve would be sulking, but not tonight.

The club was full. It was warmer than it had been on the preceding nights and everyone was taking advantage of it. Not to mention, it was the end of the week, and the start of a holiday weekend.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, he set her down.

“Natasha,” he said, pausing for a moment, until her eyes were on him.

She was still so close. Close enough to touch. He kept his hand on the small of her back.

“You can leave whenever you wish,” he said, tucking that strand of hair behind her ear.

She smiled and nodded. “I know, Steve.”

“I have never used my powers on you.”

“I know.”

She pressed her cheek against his chest. There was no heartbeat, she knew. It would’ve been strange to hear one. He was one of the undead.

Yet, there was a warmth coming off him. He shouldn’t be warm. There would only be one reason why. She knew the answer and it disgusted her. It was this she hated. She hated the thought of him using someone like that.

It didn’t matter that she had just offered.

Or, did it?

Did it matter that he had been drinking someone else’s blood? Was that what she hated? 

“Whose blood did you drink,” she asked, sounding bitter. She hadn’t intended for that. Neither the question, nor the tone. It was the second such time this night.

He laughed softly.

“Do you want to know, or do you just want confirmation I drank?”

“Don’t play with your food, Steve. Answer me,” she said, pushing away from him.

“He’s a dear friend. Perhaps, one day, you can meet him.”

“How dear,” she asked, though she was certain of the answer.

“Enough to assuage my fears, but not enough to make me forget you.”

“I don’t like sharing,” said Natasha.

She turned away from him and ran a hand down her face.

“Well, then. I’m sorry to disappoint, Natasha. Though, I’m not asking you to be with him. I’m just letting you know I am,” said Steve.

He was trying to let her down easily.

“I’m not asking you to dump him. Well, I don’t know… Maybe,” she said.

Natasha had finished speaking when their attention turned to the guest who had joined them. Having emerged from the door across the hall, mostly nude, and wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist, his eyes wasted no time assessing the situation at hand. He seemed both shy and sure of himself.

He kept his back straight and his hands behind his back. His cerulean eyes never once left Steve’s azure ones.

They had a whole conversation just by looking at one another.

Natasha was impressed. _Some friend_.

“Steve,” he said, gently and uncertain.

He was beautiful. Not in the way Steve was beautiful, but beautiful in his own way. They were both tall, within an inch of each other. Whereas, Steve was muscular, the seminude man before them was toned. His dark hair, just long enough to curl, was still damp. The droplets that fell were collecting on his shoulders.

He was still warm from his shower. Sandalwood paired well with his natural scent. Natasha could see Steve wanted him in all the ways he wanted her. It was written in the way his eyes roved across the smooth expanse of bare skin.

“Tony…”

“Is this a bad time,” he asked, sheepishly.

Natasha laughed.

“Oh, I like him,” she said, turning to face Steve.

“My dear, be careful what you wish for,” said Steve.

“I didn’t wish for anything.”

“Ah, but you didn’t have to say it.”

Steve had taken a drink shortly after dusk. He and Tony had been lounged in bed until it was time to seize the night. Steve had taken a little too much blood from Tony for him to do anything else.

“She unnerves you,” said Tony.

They were lying side-by-side, facing each other.

“I think I unnerve _her_,” said Steve.

“Good. You should unnerve her,” said Tony.

He was still too weak to move and was struggling to keep his eyes open. The room was dimly lit and yet, much too bright.

“Do I unnerve you,” asked Steve.

“No, but I know all that you’re capable of doing. She doesn’t, love.”

Soon after, Steve had showered and dressed for the evening, leaving Tony to rest and regain his strength.

“Should I leave you two?”

Steve nodded, though Natasha paused, unsure if she should tell him to leave them be or ask him to join them.

“Wait,” she said.

He turned to face her. Decidedly ignoring Steve.

“You… You don’t have to go.” 

Tony smiled at Steve and said, “I thought she’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see more of this, let me know! In the meantime, you can find me on [Tumblr](https://viudanegraaa.tumblr.com/).


End file.
